Apoyando el plan B
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Albus y Scorpius habían hecho una promesa en su primer año que se cumpliría en la noche de brujas. Uno de ellos no podía esperar, pero el otro temía que llegara ese momento. Slash/Scorbus. Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra, producción y derecho de J.K. Rowling, yo solo imagino con ellos.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

 **Color Verde sorteado:** Celos, envidia.

 **Advertencia: Slash/Scorbus. Escena de sexo explícito. Relación chicoxchico.**

Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Las fiestas de Halloween en Hogwarts realmente habían evolucionado. Siendo años atrás una cena con decoraciones increíbles, ahora se hacían bailes que dejaban al colegio entero de cama al día siguiente.

Siendo McGonagall la directora, se esperaría cierta seriedad y decoro de su parte al organizar aquel evento. Pero, lo que ocurría realmente es que ella también debía relajarse durante el año y no encontró mejor momento que en la noche de brujas, donde lo más importante era dejar salir al monstruo interior.

Los pequeños durante sus primeros cuatro años festejaban de la manera tradicional, aunque había mas decoraciones extravagantes y participaban de la cena los demás años. En cambio, a partir de quinto, el festejo se volvía interesante.

En eso pensaba Scorpius mientras volvía de la lechucería luego de enviarle una carta a sus padres como realizaba semanalmente. Se sentía emocionado por la cercanía de la fiesta, estaba excitado porque era su último año en aquel increíble lugar y habían hecho una promesa con Albus que estaba ansioso por cumplir. Tan solo tenía que esperar a las 23:59p.m. del 31 de octubre. Bajó los escalones apresuradamente, faltaba tan solo una semana para que llegara la fecha esperada y quería tener todo listo. Sabía que recién había comenzado su último año escolar y debía disfrutarlo plenamente, pero, sus proyectos estaban muy presentes porque si todo salía bien se cumpliría una de sus sueños mas profundos que luego esperaba le diera lugar a otro mejor. Aunque, sabía que su mejor amigo debía tener alguna idea de aquellos sueños y deseos, de uno habían hablado abiertamente y el otro esperaba fuera bien recibido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus vio entrar a su amigo a la Sala de Slytherin con una sonrisa adornando su rostro como ocurría desde el 1 de septiembre. Se había vuelto casi como un Teddy o Luna, miembros de su familia que siempre estaban de buen humor y parecían casi drogados del ánimo y tranquilidad que desperdigaban por doquier.

No es que le molestara la felicidad de su amigo, es solo que lo ponía algo mal humorado no encontrarse en sintonía con él. Sabía que habían hecho planes para vivir juntos luego de Hogwarts, pero ambos seguirían carreras distintas que los mantendrían ocupados y conociendo nuevas personas. Para colmo, Scorpius y Rose querían ser Medimagos, porque claro eran tan patéticamente perfectos juntos que hasta la misma carrera querían hacer. En cambio, por su parte quería seguir la carrera de pociones, para disgusto de su padre que nunca había sido bueno en ellas y siempre creyendo que su amigo continuaría su mismo camino en su gusto por ellas, pero no, se decidió por la misma carrera que su maldita prima para alegría de toda la familia Weasley-Malfoy que ya casi estaban planeando la asquerosa boda.

\- ¿Hey, Al? - preguntó Scorpius parándose frente al moreno - ¿Estás planeando asesinar a alguien?

\- ¿Eh?

Su amigo se rio de la cara desconcertada que puso, se agachó frente a el y le colocó la mano derecha sobre su hombro apretándolo cariñosamente.

\- Tenías cara de asesino serial, creo que Belatrix Lestrange reencarnó en ti por un momento...-

Albus dio un respingo por el toque de su amigo y el hecho de que pensar en él y su prima lo hubiera convertido en la casi mano derecha de Voldemort. Definitivamente era una serpiente hecha y derecha.

\- Oh, no, no era nada. Me había quedado en blanco, no pensaba en nada.

\- Claro, como tu digas - El rubio lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando mentía y no quería hablar sobre algo, lo dejó pasar aunque le molestara que no compartiera con él sus pensamientos - Te preguntaré el 31 y no vas a poder mentir.

\- No vas a recordarlo y deja de estar tan feliz por eso, me das miedo ya que no se que te traes entre manos.

\- Solo quiero disfrutar este año como nunca y sobre todo esa noche. ¡Oh! Y a partir de esa noche también.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, solo hicimos una tonta promesa en nuestro primer año, no nos va a cambiar la vida.

El rubio se enderezó y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Nunca le quites peso a nuestras promesas, Potter - Se dio media vuelta para salir de la Sala Común - Me voy a ver a Rose a la Biblioteca, cambia esa cara de haber comido una grajea con sabor a vinagre para cuando regrese.

Albus observó la espalda de su compañero alejarse y se recostó contra el sillón en el que estaba. Definitivamente no mejoraría su humor si el maldito rubio se iba a ver a la maldita colorada a la maldita Biblioteca. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en lo difícil que resultaría el resto del año si esos dos idiotas decidían juntarse en la noche de brujas como se estaba imaginando que ocurriría en ese momento. Suspiró y apoyando ambas manos en su regazo se quedó pensando en si debería evitar el festejo, ya que no creía poder ocultar sus celos por la pareja futura a formarse. Sabía que era injusto sentirse de esa manera, su amigo había luchado contra viento y marea para conseguir ser aceptado socialmente y sobre todo por la familia Potter-Weasley. Ron y Draco todavía no lograban dejar del todo sus pujas de lado, pero la realidad es que se llevaban bien y se entendían bastante. Después de las circunstancias que su familia tuvo que pasar solo quería que fuera feliz, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que moría de celos por no ser él quien lo hiciera feliz.

Se giró en el sillón para apoyar la cabeza en el apoya brazos y cerrar sus ojos, no quería ser molestado por nadie, tan solo fantasear por un instante que estaba en la Biblioteca con Scorpius apoyado contra los estantes mientras el rubio se tiraba contra el a devorarle la boca y su prima se quedaba de piedra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

\- No se que le ocurre a tu primo, está todo enfurruñado como si le molestara celebrar Halloween.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, pareciera como si hubiera adivinado lo que quiero confesarle esa noche.

\- Imposible, Albus tiene el autoestima del tamaño de mi uña, nunca pensará eso si no se lo dices claramente.

\- Mmm

\- ¡Hey! ¡Nada de lamentos! Hace años que lo estás posponiendo, llegó el momento.

\- Lo se, pero...

\- Nada de peros, no seas tan serpiente, piensa un poco más del modo gryffindor solo por este tiempo. Impulsivo y valiente.

\- Uf, es que me empecé a sentir nervioso, Rose ¿Y si estoy equivocado? ¿Y si todo sale mal? - Scorpius comenzó a caminar mas lento por el pasillo mientras iba empalideciendo, hasta que se frenó de golpe y miró lleno de pánico a los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-¡Basta! ¡Para ya, quieres! Va a salir bien, lo se, deja de lado el susto y vamos a ultimar los detalles. Aparte, quiero que me digas que tal me queda el disfraz - Rose había frenado junto con el muchacho y lo había tomado de los hombros para contenerlo y que no sufriera un ataque - Acompáñame al lago, tengo el traje en la mochila y hoy suspendieron pociones, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

El rubio siguió a la chica a donde lo llevaba, intentando serenarse y pensar positivamente. Lo bueno era el Plan B, si algo salía mal saldría el slytherin que tenía adentro que creía fervientemente que el fin justifica los medios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus se desperezó lentamente aún somnoliento, entre abrió los ojos pestañando. La sala se había quedado vacía y en penumbras, exceptuando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea como todos los días del año escolar ya que las mazmorras eran extremadamente frías. Se sobresaltó al notar a alguien sentado a su costado, ya que por el silencio sepulcral probablemente había pasado la hora de la cena y todos se habrían ido a dormir. Se encontraba muy dormido para moverse demasiado, así que intentó girar la cabeza para ver la persona a su lado y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos grises del protagonista de su sueño.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Mph.

\- Ajam. Solo estaba leyendo, no te conviene dormir fuera de la cama porque alguien te tirará un mocomurciélago si no te enfermas antes - Scorpius sonrió mientras apretaba el tobillo de su amigo donde el pantalón se había levantado dejando su piel desnuda. Llevó la mano hacía arriba y abajo utilizando solo sus yemas. De golpe, se levantó ágilmente dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían.

Su amigo se quedó acostado en el sillón boca arriba tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos. Aquella caricia había sido suficiente para endurecerlo lo que restaba de la noche y ni hablar de los penetrantes ojos grises del rubio que lo miraron sin perder de vista ninguna de sus reacciones.

\- Me va a volver loco - susurró antes de dirigirse al baño a descargar todo lo contenido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Definitivamente aquella semana había sido de lo mas extraña. Scorpius estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rose preparando los disfraces de los tres hasta el último detalle. Como a él no le importaba demasiado su atuendo, mientras no lo hicieran ver ridículo, había aceptado utilizar lo que le dieran. Como se apreciaba, ya estaba decidido a concurrir al baile, sobre todo porque tenía curiosidad de la promesa hecha con su amigo y en el caso de que se confesara a Rose poder estar ahí por si lo rechazaban y ser su ayuda, contención y por que no el sexo de despechado. Nunca habían tenido ese tipo de relación, eran los mejores amigos desde el primer momento que pisaron Hogwarts porque su química era inigualable, siendo siempre secundado por su compañero en sus aventuras y soportando su recelosa personalidad, pero mas allá de la amistad nada. Por eso, la sorpresa de Albus de esa última semana. Su amigo se había dedicado a tocarlo, pasar la mano por sus hombros, tomarlo de la cintura todas las veces que estuvo a punto de tropezar, rozar el dorso de su mano con la propia, acomodarle el cabello dejando apoyada su mano en la nuca y luego bajando lentamente por los hombros para terminarle diciendo que estaba algo despeinado como siempre. Aquellos gestos le ponían la piel de gallina y su zona baja endurecida al máximo. Llegó a intentar esconderse cuando veía venir a su amigo, pero la verdad es que le apetecía sentirlo todavía mas cerca de sí. Prefería volverse loco y haber disfrutado de aquello que no haberlo siquiera probado. Aunque, la última escena que ahora recordaba caminando de vuelta del comedor era abrumadora.

 _Se encontraban en la Sala de Pociones terminando la poción rejuvenecedora y el informe que le pedían en al menos 2 metros de pergamino. Scorpius anotaba, mientras Albus tomaba de la alacena los diferentes ingredientes que habían utilizado para realizarla. Habían olvidado realizar el informe mientras realizaban la poción y ninguno de los dos sabía de memoria todos los ingredientes y sus cantidades, así que debían recrearla entera._

 _\- ¡Scorp, ven a ayudarme! - gritó Albus dentro del armario de ingredientes._

 _\- ¿Deberíamos de hacer una poción para aumentarte una pulgadas más? - molestó Scorpius a su amigo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras lo observaba mirar un frasco mas allá del alcance de su mano. El moreno le frunció el seño sin preámbulos._

 _\- Si no estuvieran encantados para evitar tomarlos con magia no necesitaría ser mas alto. Podrías haberme traído una silla para dejarme un poco de dignidad_

 _\- Pero entonces no disfrutaría tanto ayudarte - sonrió el rubio con malicia - Me gusta mas de esta manera._

 _Albus le dio la espalda intentando centrar su atención en los frascos que tenía delante y no en la sonrisa lasciva que su amigo. Aquello le estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban no ayudaba. En general no se ponía tan nervioso frente al otro, pero últimamente los acercamientos desencadenaban una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo que le eran difícil de ocultar._

 _Sintió como un calor invadía su espalda por la cercanía repentina del otro y luego un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir el aliento del rubio contra su nuca acercándose a su oreja._

 _\- ¿Ese frasco del tercer estante necesitamos?_

 _\- S...s... si - se cortó en secó sin poder continuar cuando algo duro choco entre sus nalgas. Sintió el miembro duro de su amigo, además de su pecho y brazos apoyándose contra el para llegar al estante, sentía su cuerpo tensarse bajo el peso del otro. Los músculos de su compañero apretaban contra el aprisionándolo contra la estantería y la cadera se movió ociosamente hacia delante incrustando el miembro del otro entre sus glúteos y el suyo contra el mueble. Oyó un jadeo sin saber de quién de los dos era, aunque bien podría haber sido de ambos ya que estaban extremadamente duros._

 _Tan sorpresivamente como comenzó sintió el cuerpo del chico separarse._

 _\- Lo llevo para la mesa y voy al baño un segundo._

 _Dicho aquello se giró rápidamente y salió sin detenerse. Albus volteó completamente agitado observando la figura de su amigo marcharse._

Luego de aquello, lo único que podía pensar era en cómo lo había tocado. Se habían sentido tan bien todos los lugares donde el cuerpo del otro se había apoyado, tan real, como si encastraran a la perfección.

En ese momento chocó con una armadura en el pasillo y salió repentinamente de su ensoñación. Agotado por no poder dejar de pensar y sintiéndose un idiota por estarse chocando con las cosas, recostó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse en el piso. Cerró los ojos pensando en que estaba bien disfrutar de aquello, pero saldría perdiendo en el asunto. Mientras mas cerca estaba del joven Malfoy, mas quería conseguir de el y mas doloroso se hacía verlo con su prima. En general, desde que los tres se volvieron varita y mago no se había molestado al verlos juntos. La pasaban realmente bien saliendo y estando los tres, confiaban y se apoyaban mutuamente. Además, Rose había sido siempre su familiar favorito, hasta que se dio cuenta como lo miraba a Scorp. Se sentía mal por envidiarla por ser mujer y tremendamente hermosa como todos sus compañeros se cansaban de decirle, hasta el creía que tendría en la palma de su mano a cualquiera que deseara y justo había sido la misma persona que le gustaba a el. No creía tener posibilidades al competir con ella, por eso había desplazado sus sentimientos y se había centrado en la amistad que compartían los tres sin entrometer sus anhelos. Pero, las últimas acciones de su amigo lo estaban dejando confundido por demás.

Suspiró por última vez antes de levantarse para continuar su camino a la sala común, no quería demostrarle a su amigo lo trastornado que lo tenía y debía intentar comportarse lo mas naturalmente posible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE!

Salió apresuradamente del retrato de la Dama Gorda una pelirroja con la mirada furiosa.

\- ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO? - Rose había cambiado su tono facial blanquecino por uno rojo tomate en el rostro - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE A GRITAR POR 10 MINUTOS EN LA PUERTA DE GRYFFINDOR HASTA QUE APAREZCA PEDAZO DE TROLL?

\- Ahora estás gritando tu.

\- No lo puedo creer...

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer aparte de tu estupidez?

\- Lo que hice.

\- ¿Gritar en la puerta de gryffindor?

\- Rose, no...

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Merlín, no puedo creerlo.

\- Scorpius, me estás asustando ¿Qué hiciste?.

\- Creo que arruiné todo.

\- ¿Dónde está Albus?

\- Lo traumé, debe estar asustado. Por Merlín, soy de lo peor, la peor basura, escoria, un maldito hijo y nieto de mortífagos, me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio, me od

\- ¡Para! ¡PARA UN MOMENTO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PRIMO? ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!

\- Yo... lo dejé en el salón de pociones después de... después que...

\- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

\- Lo apoyé.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Eso, lo apoyé

\- ¿Lo apoyaste?

\- Si, lo se, soy de lo peor. No lo puedo creer como pude hacer eso...

\- ¿Eres de lo peor por apoyar a Albus?

\- Rose, entiendes lo que digo, no lo apoye emocionalmente...

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?

\- Si, por supuesto que me doy cuenta. APOYE MI MIEBRO CONTRA EL CULO DE MI AMIGO DELIVERADAMENTE PORQUE ESTABA TREMENDAMENTE CALIENTE.

Sin previo aviso Rose comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia sin poder detenerse. Se tomó el estómago con ambas manos y se dobló sobre si misma.

\- No es para risa, seguramente va a odiarme lo que resta de mi vida. No pude contenerme y terminé haciendo que se asuste para siempre.

Rose continuaba riendo, hasta que colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para sostenerse y así calmarse.

\- No

\- ¿No qué?

\- No va a odiarte, Scorp, probablemente actúe con naturalidad luego. No hiciste nada malo, al menos no si estás acá parado sin haber recibido un mísero hechizo.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Pues claro, no estarías indemne a esta altura si hubieras hecho algo que el no quisiera.

\- Mmm

\- Cree lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero es mi primo y cuando algo no le gusta no suele quedarse tan tranquilo.

Scorpius caminaba a su clase de Transformaciones en el segundo piso, iba solo perdido en los pensamientos del día anterior. Albus efectivamente como su prima predijo actuó con total normalidad al volver a verlo. Rieron y estudiaron en la Sala Común y luego bajaron a cenar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Por un lado estaba aliviado, no quería perder a su amigo antes de tiempo y tenía que esperar al 31 para decirle todo. Pero, por el otro, se sentía frustrado. Quería poder entrar por Oclumancia a su mente y sacarle todo lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Siempre había sido un enigma y se ponía difícil saber lo que pensaba.

Eran amigos desde siempre o al menos así lo creía. Habían estado siete años juntos, aunque parecía que hubieran nacido a la vez y en el mismo lugar. Estar con Albus era como respirar, se sentía tan normal y cómodo que nunca debía pensar mucho las cosas y podía asegurar que se sentían igual de unidos.

Los últimos días Scorpius había intentado terminar con aquella comodidad. Quería que el moreno cambiara su forma de verlos a los dos y comenzara a sentir lo mismo que el. Lo había deseado por mucho tiempo y estaba por llegar el momento de confesarlo todo como habían prometido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Había llegado el día, aquella misma noche sería la Fiesta de Halloween en todo su esplendor y había dos muchachos más nerviosos que nunca antes. En general el día de la celebración todos estaban de buen humor, hasta los profesores los dejaban salir antes de clases y se montaban shows en las aulas ejemplificando hechizos. El desayuno y almuerzo solían ser livianos por toda la comida y dulces de la que se empacharían por la noche y se escuchaban por doquier las ansias de los mayores para estar de fiesta y de los menores para crecer mas rápido. Definitivamente el aire que se respiraba en Hogwarts no era de nervios. Por eso, sorprendía la cara de Albus y Scorpius. Se veían abandonados en sus propios pensamientos, como si no pudieran empatizar con lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se encontraban saliendo de la clase de Defensa, caminando codo a codo, mirándose de reojo y sobresaltándose cuando sus brazos se rozaban.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos!

\- ¡Hugo! - saludó Albus cariñosamente a su primo, aliviado y agradecido con el por cortar un poco la palpable tensión.

\- ¿Que haces? - correspondió también el saludo Scorp mientras miraba divertido el cabello del niño tan parecido al de su hermana.

\- Vine a ofrecerles algo que no podrán creer con una pequeña condición.

\- Suenas muy Slytherin...

\- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. Bueno ¿Les digo o no?

\- Dispara.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Scorpius! ¿Cuántas películas viejas muggles viste últimamente? - Hugo y su primero comenzaron a reír, aunque el primero frenó abruptamente - Dejen de distraerme, vamos al punto. Tenemos whisky de fuego.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntaron los amigos al unísono quedándose anonadados.

\- Como oyeron y no solo una, ni dos, cinco botellas completas.

\- Imposible - cortó Malfoy con pedantería - Mi padre me ha intentado ayudar para ingresarlo y no lo conseguimos.

\- Pero no te ayudó el salvador del mundo mágico y su jodido mejor amigo.

\- ¡¿Mi padre y el tío Ron?! - Exclamó Albus asombrado y enfurecido al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo es que te lo dijeron a ti?

\- Primero porque les pregunté, pero al que se lo dijeron antes fue a James y por eso mismo tuvieron que contestarme.

\- ¿A James? Bah, no me interesa - Albus desvió la mirada de sus compañeros para que no vieran su turbación, ya que en ese instante moría de ganas de darle un puñetazo en el medio de la cara a su hermano. Sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero debería haberle contado eso.

Scorpius le paso a su mejor amigo un brazo sobre los hombros queriendo confortarlo de alguna manera, a pesar de ser cerrado como nadie con sus sentimientos sabía que lo enfurecía y lastimaba la actitud de su hermano. Sintió el escalofrío que le provocó al tocarlo, pero ninguno se alejó y las mejillas del moreno se colorearon formándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- No te enojes, estoy seguro que me lo dijo para que yo te lo diga a ti. Pero, voy a aprovecharme de la situación.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el rubio alegrándose de seguir manteniendo el contacto con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

\- Ser parte.

\- ¿Ser parte? ¿De qué?

\- De su promesa.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron con complicidad, sabían que todo el mundo se preguntaba acerca de su promesa de la noche de brujas, pero no le habían contado a nadie mas que Rose y el rumor se esparció por todo el recinto como pólvora.

\- Dos botellas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dos botellas a cambio.

\- Pero son dos para Gryffindor y una para cada casa. Olvídalo.

\- Claro, nos vemos primo.

Se estaban dando vuelta mientras sonreían. Sabían que Hugo no aguantaría ni cinco minutos.

\- ¡Paren!

Los chicos se giraron y vieron al pelirrojo parado con la mano extendida tomándose el rostro con la otra dramáticamente. Continuando con el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros, se sonrieron mientras brillaban sus ojos con malicia. Casi se les escapa una carcajada por la manipulación realizada y el entendimiento mudo entre ambos.

\- Se las daré - dijo el mas pequeño en un susurro - Pero no pueden decírselo a nadie que les di dos botellas, me matarían...

\- Trato. Ahora vete a buscar esas botellas y nos vemos en el Lago en 15 minutos. Te diremos la promesa, el hechizo y luego podrás compartirla con quien quieras. Las serpientes también conseguimos cosas buenas para hoy.

Hugo salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Sus amigos se giraron todavía abrazados y comenzaron a dirigirse a las jardines para luego ir al Lago. Scorpius no quería soltar a su amigo, pero se sentía traicionado y debía decírselo.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que podía compartirlo? Decirle a la familia me parece muy bien. Pero, ¿A quién quiera?

\- Pero Scorp, es una estúpida promesa, puede participar el que quiera, además será mas divertido de esa manera.

El rubio se quedo de piedra en mitad del marco de la puerta que los separaba del exterior.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Si de verdad piensas eso?

Albus observó los furiosos ojos de su amigo taladrando los suyos propios. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás. Pero, siguió caminando camino al Lago mientras hablaba apresuradamente por los nervios.

\- Es que... la... la hicimos cuando éramos niños todavía, fue en nuestro primer año que nos enteramos de las nuevas fiestas y... y nos conocíamos hace poco tiempo y yo... yo era así, cerrado y desconfiado. En realidad no deberíamos hacerlo, es decir, no tenemos que... porque no hace falta. Tu ya sabes todo, yo se todo. ¿Qué gracia tiene? No se, no le encuentro sentido.

Lo había dicho tan rápido y acompañando sus palabras con su caminata que ya estaban al borde del Lago sin darse ni cuenta. Se giró temeroso de ver la expresión de su amigo. Al mirar la tristeza y enojo en su rostro se arrepintió al instante.

\- Lo siento si es una estupidez para ti. Pero para mi no lo es. No me importa que lo compartas con todo Hogwarts, Durmstrang o quien se te ocurra. Pero esto... Esto es algo que acordamos los dos juntos, dijimos que íbamos a hacerlo entre los dos. Fue la primer promesa que hice con mi mejor amigo, con mi primer mejor amigo y casi el único porque sabes lo difícil que fue que me aceptaran y que me acepten todavía. Pero tu no, tu solo me sonreías y estabas conmigo con naturalidad, me pedías seguirte y hacer de todo siempre juntos. Pero nunca, nunca te abrías, no me decías lo que pensabas, lo que sentías, lo que te pasaba. No lo compartías con nadie, ni tus primos, hermanos, padres, nadie... Cuando lograba sacarte algo era mi mayor felicidad porque veía que confiabas en mi. Pero, cuando aceptaste hacer la promesa y logramos conseguir el hechizo casi me desmayo de la felicidad. Finalmente lo iba a conseguir, ser tan cercano a ti que me dirías tu mayor secreto y yo el mío.

Albus se quedó parado mirando el agua que chocaba con la orilla embarrada. Sabía que aquella promesa era importante para su amigo y realmente también lo era para el. Pero tenía miedo y había terminado hiriendo a su persona mas preciada por no poder decirlo.

\- Scor...

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando llegó una mata de fuego corriendo, era Hugo que venía a toda prisa para darles las botellas a sus amigos y conseguir ser parte de la promesa para decirle luego a todo el colegio.

\- Llegué justo antes de que me atrapara Flitwick en un pasillo. Estaba corriendo y de lo pequeño que es no lo vi, pensé que me dejaría castigado de por vida pero me salvé por el buen humor que tienen con los festejos.

\- Quédate con tu primo para darle las indicaciones, yo me iré con Rose, nos vemos en la noche.

Así sin mas su mejor amigo se alejó dejando a los primos solos y a uno de ellos completamente compungido por no haber podido decir mas nada y celoso al máximo de que se fuera con su prima dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Había anochecido cuando los estudiantes fueron aglomerándose en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todas las casas se encontraban mezcladas y ansiosas por entrar a ver las decoraciones de ese año y el especial banquete que se realizaba. Además, durante aquel día todos se sentaban en mesas desperdigadas por el salón sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran, definitivamente era una noche única e inigualable.

Los de séptimo año estaban sobreexcitados al máximo, aquella sería su última fiesta de Halloween y tenían grandes expectativas de pasarla increíble. Aunque, a la vez sentían mucha nostalgia y melancolía con los recuerdos de sus años transcurridos en Hogwarts.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas y la imagen que reflejo ese momento fue superador. Ingresando trolls, brujas del estilo muggles, duendes, hadas, diablos, doctores, colegialas, personajes famosos y más. Todos se encontraron en el enorme salón con los profesores ya sentados en su propia mesa también disfrazados. Definitivamente McGonagall se ganaba todas las miradas, utilizaba el disfraz de un personaje reconocido de una película muggle llamada Maléfica, se veía imponente, llena de poder y personalidad, parecía haber nacido para vestirse de esa manera.

El comedor se veía preparado para filmar una película hollywoodense. Separadas y desperdigadas por el lugar había mesas redondas con sillas alrededor cubiertas con manteles hechizados para que parecieran telas de araña, entre las que se veían pequeñas ilusiones de arañas pollito correteando por doquier. Sobre ellas ya estaban los platos servidos con deliciosas porciones de pastel de calabaza y de carne, tartas de distintos sabores, papas asadas, salsa de arándanos, salchichas, huevos revueltos, bollos recién horneados con mantequilla, pastelitos de crema, helado y dulces, dulces a montones y de todo tipo. Las paredes pintadas de negro oscurecían el lugar y luces rojas bajas le daban un aire misterioso aunque un tanto estimulante. Se escuchaba música de fondo, aunque por el momento no habían subido el volumen como ocurriría mas tarde. El cielo había sido hechizado para que pareciera tormentoso, truenos resonaban y cuando los relámpagos refulgían las paredes se iluminaban parcialmente para dejar ver frases macabras como ''muere'', ''te estoy viendo'', ''cuidado atrás'', ''hoy no andes solo por los pasillos'' y demás. Las armaduras en los costados de la puerta se habían convertido en zombis que al acercarse cualquiera intentaban morderte desesperadamente. Los pisos llenos de neblina parecían encantados como madera que crujía al caminar y del cual repentinamente salían manos pálidas o moradas agarrando levemente los pies y piernas que pasaban por allí. Para iluminar tenebrosamente sus caras mientras cenaban, habían colocado velas largas y amarillentas en cada mesa.

Finalmente después de continuar viendo cada detalle, que cada vez parecía haber más y más cosas para deleitarse, los alumnos fueron acomodándose en las mesas encontrándose con sus compañeros y amigos de la misma o diferentes casas y sentándose para comenzar degustar los manjares.

Los de séptimo ingresaron últimos, saltando, gritándose entre ellos emocionados, chocándose palmas, abrazándose y con los mejores disfraces. Se habían esmerado ciertamente en hacerlos increíblemente bien aquel año. Todos parecían los personajes mas originales o espeluznantes de todos, utilizando maquillaje o la misma magia para mantenerlos impolutos, sonreían y se sentían dueños de la noche.

Entraron juntos Scorpius y Rose. El rubio vestido del Capitán América por y su amiga como La Viuda negra. Mas atrás los seguía Albus vestido como Iron Man. Hugo había ingresado con los de su año como El Hombre Araña. A pesar de que había muchas personas vestidas de súper héroes o villanos, los cuatro se destacaban en la calidad del disfraz. Rose estaba despampanante con su traje de una pieza negra apretada marcando cada uno de los lugares que no dejaban lugar a la imaginación, ni hablar del cinturón que se frenaba en su cadera para dar lugar a la parte baja de su cuerpo de proporciones imperdibles para la mirada de todos en el lugar. Su mejor amigo y su primo no se quedaban atrás, los trajes que tenían se pegaban a sus torsos resaltando sus musculaturas, eran hombres desarrollados en la totalidad de sus cuerpos, se marcaba el paquete de ambos sin dejar nada a la fantasía, sus amplias espaldas relucían por la apretada tela, aunque sus miradas no coincidían con lo que mostraban. Se sentaron en la misma mesa con Rose y otros compañeros, pero, evitaron mirarse directamente a los ojos y ni hablar de rosarse o formar parte de la misma conversación. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, siendo obvio hasta para el más distraído de los integrantes de esa mesa. Rose suspiraba de vez en cuando, cansada de la situación en la que se encontraba siendo aquella la última fiesta que iban a tener. Quería pasarla bien con sus dos mejores amigos y ellos estaban complicando todo con sus malditos sentimientos y pelea de niños. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué les parece la comida? - preguntó la pelirroja intentando sacar algún tema de conversación entre los tres, miró primero al rubio.

\- Mmm, bien, si, bien - contentó con el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y a ti que te parece Albus?

\- Bien - eso fue todo lo que respondió el aludido mirando a su plato con las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo moviendo un tenedor sobre la comida sin probar bocado.

Rose se levantó dando vuelta los ojos, ya no lo soportaba más, así que se retiró a otra mesa dejándolos a ambos solos y más incómodos que antes. Por suerte los interrumpió el show que los fantasmas hacían cada año, que ni la Directora del colegio podía evitarles, sin embargo ellos dos se aliviaron sintiendo la necesidad de poder distraerse en algo mas. El tiempo pasaba a cuenta gotas, se hicieron las 23 y los años menores debieron retirarse a sus habitaciones, lo hicieron con sufridas quejas y caras anhelantes de poder quedarse a continuar con el festejo, pero los profesores no daban lugar a la réplica, las reglas eran reglas inamovibles para todos por igual.

Cuando se retiraron los mas pequeños y la mayoría de los profesores que custodiarían el ingreso de aquellos en sus respectivas salas comunes, McGonagall dio su último discurso de la noche.

\- Queridos estudiantes, como ya sabrán esta noche es para ustedes, para que disfruten y se diviertan, sobre todo quienes están transitando su último año en la institución. Sepan que serán vigilados aunque no nos vean por aquí, es decir que les pedimos sean responsables y respetuosos entre ustedes y con Hogwarts. ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Apenas terminó de hablar la Directora, el volumen de la música se elevó al máximo, las mesas redondas desaparecieron hasta quedar unificadas en una larga rectangular contra la pared disponiendo de insumos por si tenían hambre después, las sillas se convirtieron en cómodos sillones rodeando una pista de baile que ocupaba la mayor parte del salón. La pista simulaba los ríos del reino de hades donde las almas en pena navegaban. A los costados de la misma, se aparecieron dos barras donde los estudiantes podían auto servirse tragos sin alcohol, pero que eran igualmente deliciosos y tenían algunos efectos interesantes. Las luces del lugar comenzaron a cambiar sus colores y tonos al ritmo de la música, excepto una luz blanca parpadeante que era continua y parecía congelar los cuerpos por un momento mientras bailaban, generando el efecto de ver todo en cámara lenta.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y adentrarse en la pista bailando primero lento para luego alocarse y reírse entre amigos o compañeros. Las risas, palmadas, pasos, saltos y comentarios se escuchaban por doquier, algunos se pasaban por las barras para buscar algo que beber y otros se sentaron en los sillones a intentar charlar por encima de la música.

Las 23:59 se acercaban peligrosamente rápido. Muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban hechizados para confesar su más oscuro secreto, por eso mismo recorría al estudiantado una sobreexcitación palpable a leguas.

Rose observó al rededor en búsqueda de sus amigos, quería ver en que estaban antes de que empezaran todos a sacar los trapitos sucios. Se giró varias veces sin encontrarlos, confundió a un Thor con el Capitán América, ya que de súper héroes no tenía la menor idea. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar por la hora cuando vio a Albus a lo lejos sentado en un sillón con una botella en la mano a la cual le daba pequeños tragos cada pocos segundos sin ánimo. Tenía la vista clavada en algo o alguien, así que su prima siguió su mirada imaginando lo que encontraría. Allí estaba Scorpius charlando con varios slytherin mientras se pasaban una botella igual a la de Albus. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó con paso decidido hacia el rubio, necesitaba hacer aquello por ellos dos, pero también por ella, sería la última oportunidad que tendría porque no era necesario ser vidente para saber como terminaría esa noche.

A dos pasos de chocarse con Scorpius se giró para asegurarse que su primo estuviera mirando, sabía que iba a lastimarlo, pero solo sería un instante.

Acortó la distancia que le quedaba, tomo a Scorpius de los hombros y unió sus bocas, se ocupó de hacerlo tan rápido para que el otro no pudiera reaccionar sacándola. Como el abordado se había quedado de piedra por la impresión aprovechó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca y así profundizar el beso. Su amigo no se movía, tenía las manos apoyadas en los antebrazos de Rose sin poder apartarla porque no quería hacerla sentir mal. Se escuchó el estallido de una botella contra el piso de la pista, Scorpius miró de reojo para ver una cabeza morena saliendo del Gran Comedor a toda prisa. Sin dudarlo un segundo, separó a su amiga lentamente y la miró directo a los ojos esperando una explicación.

\- Son tan lentos que tuve que intervenir - con solo esas palabras Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me pidas explicaciones querido, no cambiarían nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sacarme las ganas y ayudarlos un poco.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros, Malfoy, ve a buscar a mi primo de una buena vez. Merecen su final feliz chicos, siempre supe que así sería y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras seguían perdiendo el tiempo.

Su amigo se quedó parado sin saber si salir corriendo de una buena vez o esperar a aclarar las cosas con la pelirroja.

\- Vete de una vez, esta fiesta es única e irrepetible. Yo me quedaré con el whisky de fuego y con este maravilloso traje que me ayudaste a confeccionar. Sola no voy a estar, Scorp, no te preocupes. Además los seguiré teniendo a ustedes dos juntos.

\- Gracias - le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Sabía que esa sería la única oportunidad de hablar con su amiga sobre lo que había ocurrido y lo que sentía, pero no soportaba dejar solo a Albus pensando que estaba enrocándose con su prima.

Salió corriendo a gran velocidad, sabiendo que su amigo estaría en su habitación de slytherin ya que todos estaban en la fiesta y era un buen lugar para estar solo sin que lo molestaran.

En el pasillo casi llegando a la entrada de su casa lo vio caminando rápido y enfurecido, quiso gritarle para que se parara, pero temía ser hechizado sin llegar siquiera a poder explicarse. Corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo dándolo vuelta. La cara que tenía enfrente estaba surcada de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados por la potencia del llanto lo miraban con increíble asombro sin poder creer que estuviera mostrando esa faceta. El moreno comenzó a zarandear el brazo para soltarse del amarre de su amigo, no quería ser visto en ese estado por nadie, pero menos por el.

\- Suéltame, Scor...

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Scorpius ya había salido de su estupor al ver a su amigo así y estaba tomándolo de ambos hombros para inmovilizarlo contra la pared. Sin poder evitarlo dejó caer su boca sobre la de su amigo chocando labios, dientes y lengua sin control. La cabeza y el cuerpo de Albus se encontraban pegados contra la pared y el rubio sostenía sus muñecas sin permitirle mover los brazos. No pudo dejar de corresponder el beso, ya que era algo que siempre había deseado. Sentir aquellos labios recorriendo los suyos, sus lenguas explorándose por primera vez y el cuerpo del otro sobre si, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sentía su erección creciendo dentro del traje de Iron man cuando de repente otra dureza chocó con la suya y sintió las manos de Scorpius buscando en su espalda la cremallera, momento en el cual percibió que lo había soltado. Eso lo hizo reaccionar, a pesar de que hubiera querido todo menos frenar esas manos.

\- ¡NO! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

El rubio no quería escuchar ni responder nada, no podía. Había probado por primera vez el sabor de Albus y eso había sido lo mas increíble que le había pasado en su vida. Luego de haber soñado durante los últimos seis años con eso, al fin lo había conseguido y sería muy difícil hacerlo frenar. Arremetió contra su amigo buscando con desesperación su cremallera, sentía sus erecciones chocándose y rozándose por sobre la tela y se sentía enloquecer. Con su boca iba dejando besos y mordidas por los labios, cuello y mentón del moreno quien en medio de sus jadeos intentaba seguir separándose perdiendo cada vez más fuerza por la excitación y necesidad de continuar. Pero, cobrando las últimas energías que le quedaban tomo de ambos antebrazos a su amigo que le llevaba algunos centímetros de altura y era mas ancho de espalda y logro girarlos a ambos quedando el rubio contra la pared.

-¡ALTO! ¿¡Quieres parar un segundo!?

\- No

\- Por fav... Dios.

Albus no pudo evitar jadear cuando su amigo acercó sus cuerpos tomándolo de la cadera y rozando sus miembros. La fricción de la tela estaba volviendo locos a ambos, estando a un paso de correrse sobre sus trajes. Cansado por intentar resistir aquello Albus apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro y con voz entrecortada dejo salir sus miedos.

\- Estabas con Rose, Scorpius, los vi besándose. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? - se cortó al final a punto de echarse a llorar, formándose un nudo en su garganta que le impidió continuar.

Su mejor amigo lo abrazo, primero despacio y luego tan fuerte que parecían ser uno solo a lo lejos.

\- Eh, Al, son las 23:59...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te amo

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Te amo, con locura, con todo lo que soy, lo que tengo y lo que voy a ser. Te amo hasta siempre y como a nadie más. Te amé y desee por todos estos putos años compartiendo solo una amistad contigo que si bien me encantó nunca me lleno ni un poco. Porque te deseo, deseo estar contigo y cumplirlo va a hacer que pueda morir en paz porque es lo que mas quiero en este maldito mundo y nunca te lo pude decir.

Albus se quedó estupefacto por un instante. Hasta que las palabras se escaparon de su boca debido a la promesa de confesión que habían hecho.

\- También te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo. Mas que a mi mismo. Tenía miedo de perderte si te lo decía ya que pensé que estabas totalmente enamorado de Rose. Tenía miedo de nuestra promesa porque si te lo decía y tu te alejabas me iba a morir de la tristeza. Estaba sumamente celoso de tu y mi prima juntos, mas cuando los vi besándose antes. Creía que iba a enloquecer, quiero tus labios y tu cuerpo solo para mi. Quiero que seas mío por completo porque yo ya soy todo tuyo.

Scorpius se quedó sin aire y decidió hacer lo que había empezado pero de una mejor manera. Tomó a Albus de la mano con delicadeza y lo condujo en el trecho que faltaba hasta llegar dentro de su sala común. Subió los escalones hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador y de bloqueo. Su amigo lo miraba en silencio, sentía hervir todo su cuerpo y no quería mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Durante años había estado sin decirle nada y el otro tampoco, pero habían terminando dando las confesiones mas cursis de la historia.

\- Al, quiero que sepas algo. No voy a contenerme para nada. Llevo esperando esto durante mucho tiempo y no aguanto más. ¿Está bien?

Su amigo no sabía que contestar. Los dos eran vírgenes, se habían besado con algunas chicas y chicos en algunas fiestas ya que estaba de moda experimentar, pero nunca lo habían hecho. Era algo muy íntimo, por lo cual no se le daba bien a Albus, pero realmente quería todo del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

\- Si.

Scorpius se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarlo, primero tan solo labios sobre labios apretándose fuertemente, para luego profundizarlo uniendo sus lenguas, acariciando el interior de sus bocas mutuamente. Sentían sus miembros duros chocando juntos mientras ambos pedían a gritos sentirse piel con piel.

El rubio dio vuelta a Albus sobre la cama, el se dejaba hacer ya habiendo pasado la vergüenza sintiendo su cuerpo arder de ganas de sentir y hacer todo lo que quisiera el otro. Le bajo el cierre de la cremallera y mientras quitaba parte de la tela iba dejando besos y mordidas en la piel desnuda que aparecía. Albus jadeaba con cada roce, mientras sentía las manos y la boca de Scorpius recorrer su cuerpo. Además lo estaba volviendo loco el miembro que se colaba entre sus nalgas apoyándose fuertemente en su abertura. El rubio se movía atrás y adelante mientras continuaba quitándole el traje al otro, restregaba su polla en aquel lugar que siempre soñó poseer, deleitándose cuando no quedó nada de tela sobre el cuerpo del otro. Lo giro sobre su cama sosteniendo sus muñecas a los costados mientras lo inmovilizaba para comenzar a besarlo lentamente por todo el cuerpo, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel con sus labios y lengua. Cuando llego abajo observó su erección dura, con líquido pre seminal en la punta y no tardo ni un segundo en devorarlo con su boca, se lo metió entero para degustarlo por completo, mientras daba vueltas con su lengua para abarcarlo mejor. Se escuchaban los gemidos ahogados de Albus por toda la habitación, retorciéndose en los brazos de quien lo tenía aprisionado.

\- De… déjame to… tocar… te po… por favor.

\- No todavía – respondió el rubio continuando con sus lamidas por todo lo largo del miembro de Albus, metiéndose nuevamente la polla entera a lo que el aludido comenzó a arremeter contra su garganta para llegar mas profundo fallándose la boca de Scorpius

\- No pares… no… pares.

Scorpius sonrió dejando al otro con las ganas, sentía que podía correrse de solo mirar aquellos ojos verdes turbios del deseo y la excitación. Se mordió los labios intentando no eyacular en ese preciso instante, quería alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Apenas soltó sus manos, Al se abalanzó sobre el ojigris para quitarle el traje del Capitán América, casi arrancándoselo en su desesperación.

\- Necesito sentir tu piel… necesito sentirte.

Scorpius comenzó a jadear y gemir con las manos de su amigo sobre su cuerpo, lo acariciaba por doquier hasta que mordió fuertemente su cuello. Durante ese momento de distracción y locura sintió que iba a terminar, hasta que una mano tomó con fuerza la base de su pene para juntarlo con el otro. Sus dos erecciones estaban juntas y Albus comenzó a acariciarlas en conjunto mientras arqueaba su espalda para besar a Scorpius en los labios. No querían alejarse ni un centímetro, disfrutaban fundirse y sentirse con el otro unificando sus cuerpos por completo.

\- Al… quiero… quiero sentirte todo. Necesito estar dentro tuyo… No, no voy a aguantar mucho más.

\- Hazlo – contestó el otro en un gruñido impaciente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en la almohada y abriendo las piernas.

Scorpius se estiro hacia su cajón para tomar el lubricante. Pero antes de comenzar a ponerlo en sus dedos se inclinó sobre la entrada de Albus abriendo más sus muslos y comenzó a lamer. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del ojiverde que lo hizo arquearse y comenzar a mover sus caderas frenéticamente para tener mayor contacto con la lengua del otro. Sentía su aliento y saliva golpear contra sus paredes anales y tocar nervios que nunca había sabido que tenia. De repente, sintió un dedo entrometiéndose en su entrada bañado por algo resbaladizo y rozando su próstata volviéndolo insaciable, quería más y no se hizo esperar su deseo. Con un mete saca profundo sentía tres dedos completos en su interior.

\- Sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto, estar así, viéndote devorando mis dedos por tu culo sin pudor, completamente desnudo y a mi merced. Por dios Albus, podría terminar solo viéndote así… - con cada una de sus palabras empujaba más y más fuerte los dedos, haciendo ver las estrellas a su amigo que gemía sonoramente.

\- Métete dentro mío, quiero que estés adentro… ya. Ahora, Scorpius – diciendo aquello Albus lo tomo de sus antebrazos y luego de su cadera haciendo que el miembro del rubio se resbalara entre sus nalgas.

Scorpius no pudo aguantar más y colocó su miembro en la entrada de Albus, ingresando lentamente fue sintiendo como lo succionaba por lo dilatado y preparado que se encontraba con tanta excitación. Sentía su polla apretada por las paredes del otro ardiendo y a punto de estallar. El moreno sentía lo mismo y si bien al principio fue doloroso se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación cuando comenzó a bombear dentro suyo el pene del rubio. Sentía las caderas y los testículos golpeando contra su piel. Solo se escuchaban los golpes, gemidos y jadeos llenos de lujuria y placer.

\- Estoy por… por terminar.

\- Yo… yo también. A… Acabemos juntos, Al.

Scorpius se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Albus para devorar su boca, introduciendo así mayormente su miembro y tocando el punto exacto dentro del otro que lo hizo estallar de placer sobre su estómago y pecho. Al instante se intensificó la presión en su propio miembro y Scorpius eyaculó fuertemente dentro de su amigo, rindiéndose sobre él agotado por semejante satisfacción.

Se quedaron recostado uno sobre el otro abrazados y respirando agitados. Se sentían plenos, libres y completos. Sus cabellos se pegaban a la frente por el sudor al igual que sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Scorpius se acostó al costado de su amigo colocando un brazo bajo su cabeza para acercarlo contra su pecho. Le levantó el rostro lentamente para besarlo en profundidad, sus lenguas se acariciaron sin apuro, sintiendo todo el amor que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo.

\- Siento mucho haber desperdiciado tantos años de haber podido hacer esto.

\- No lo sientas, tenemos un departamento esperándonos para estrenarlo en todos lados y a todas horas – sonrió el rubio mientras acariciaba el contorno del rostro del otro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Albus sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo que oíste, ya hablé con mi padre y tenemos un departamento en Londres esperando por nosotros cuando salgamos. Eso si, solo tiene una habitación.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que acabaría así?

\- No lo sabía, iba a confesarme por nuestra promesa y si me rechazabas tenía un plan B.

\- ¿Qué plan B?

\- Atarte a la cama y hacerte todas las perversiones habidas y por haber hasta que no pudieras vivir sin mi tocándote.

Albus comenzó a reír y luego se abalanzó sobre Scorpius para besarlo largamente. Abrazó al otro sintiéndose al fin realizado, pensando en el tiempo que les quedaba por delante todo para ellos.

\- Al, sobre tu prima… No es lo que piensas, creo que te demostré claramente a quién amo y deseo…

Sin dejarlo continuar el moreno levantó una mano tapándole la boca.

\- Lo se, no hablemos de mi prima. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ibas a hacerme con ese plan B. Me gustaría probarlo yo mismo contigo.

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de reír mientras giraba para abrazar fuertemente a su mejor amigo, ahora novio, sintiéndose la persona mas feliz del mundo y con ganas de comenzar con la ejecución de su plan de reserva.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Se que se hizo algo largo, pero realmente no era mi intención. Salió así y ya.

Disculpen los errores si hay alguno, espero comentarios buenos, malos y de todo tipo! Gracias y espero les guste.

Saludos,

L.


End file.
